


Long Road Back

by celestial_seraphim



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Yugioh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Heartshipping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_seraphim/pseuds/celestial_seraphim
Summary: Jedi masters Yugi Mutou and Ryou Bakura have been chosen as peace negotiators on behalf of the Jedi Order to the Grand Sith Lord of the Sith homeworld: Millenia. A cold war has been going on between the two groups for nearly a hundred years, and it's time peace finally took over. Though they expected hostility, Yugi and Ryou are surprised to find Sith Lord Atem to be quite hospitable and polite. His strength in the Force making it difficult to figure out his true intentions. Can they find common ground, secure peace, and end the cold war?





	Long Road Back

Yugi felt uneasy in the cockpit, drumming his fingers against the control panel. His mind was anywhere else than it needed to be right now. His eyes lazily watched the light from hyper speed outside, focusing on the other small ship near his.

“You know, I can feel your uneasiness even from here, Yugi. What’s on your mind?” Ryou asked through the communicator. Yugi should’ve figured he couldn’t hide much from him. Ryou had been much more at one with the Force since birth than Yugi had ever been. Still, it was also comforting in a way.

“Of course I’m uneasy. We’re heading to a station right by the Sith homeworld. I know there’s peace between us..for now anyway, but I can’t help but be nervous. We’re supposed to be ambassadors for the Jedi Order. What if I mess something up, and we end up in danger? You know how unpredictable they can be.” Yugi’s hands shook slightly at the mere thought. He had achieved the level of master finally, but he was still a novice.

“Yugi, start by taking a few deep breaths. Meditate with me, okay?” There was something about Ryou’s voice that always seemed to calm him down instantly. He hardly needed the meditation time. It worked for a time until they came out of hyperspeed. Yugi’s eyes widened as the Sith planet loomed in front of them. Yugi’s grip tightened once again. He had certainly heard a lot about it but never seen it up close.

“So, that’s Millenia, huh? That’s a huge planet.” Getting closer, Yugi could spot ships going in and out. He made sure to turn their unique signals on so they’d arrive at the orbiting base in one piece.

“Yes, the Sith homeworld ruled by Sith Lord Atem. They say he’s pretty intimidating, but I’m sure we can handle it together. I’m actually pretty excited to learn more about them and maybe see some Sith temples. Their philosophies have always interested me as much as our own of course,” Ryou said, taking a good look around.

“And they’re expecting us, right? I mean, I’m sure Kaiba wouldn’t just send us here to surprise them. The situation between Jedi and Sith is already really tense.” Yugi gulped at the idea of just getting shot up in space before even reaching the planet.

“He did. Don’t worry. I double checked.”

With the reassurance, they made their way to the oribbiting base, landing in the hanger once they received clearance. Once they climbed out, they were met by two cloaked figures. The hoods obscured their faces, and they didn’t speak as they motioned for Yugi and Ryou to follow. Yugi gave Ryou a look as they walked, feeling apprehensive again. Ryou gave him a smile and didn’t hesitate to hold his hand, knowing that was a comfort for Yugi.

They took a small ship that went down to Millenia below. The planet itself was mostly arid desert with a few large areas of green where lakes and rivers ran through. Yugi thought it was beautiful, but he couldn’t let the beauty of the planet distract him from their harrowing mission. The ship landed outside of a large palace. It towered over all the other buildings, threatening and ever present. The surrounding Sith temples in the area towered over in much the same way. It was much different than the Jedi temples they were used to. Those were usually hidden and not even coming close to the extravagance of these. Once they landed, they were escorted by the cloaked figures into the palace through the main gates. Inside, the palace was bustling with activity. Young students, scholars, and Sith masters were walking about. Yugi guessed they were approaching the throne room as indicated by the gigantic doors adorned with murals. They were met by a man with long violet hair. He bowed to them, and they quickly returned the gesture.

“Greetings, Jedi. My name is Mahad, and I welcome you to Millenia. Wait here a moment as Lord Atem is finishing his preparations to meet you.” With that, he left the to stand by the ridiculously huge door. Yugi took the time to take in his surroundings, still not letting go of Ryou’s hand. The feel of the Force was different here. It was like he could feel it running through his body which wasn’t anything new, but the power was a lot more apparent.

“The air itself feels prideful and egotistic,” Yugi muttered, simply saying what he felt.

“I agree. The Force does feel different here, though we have to remember: we are in the Sith homeworld. They’re about personal power, so it’s no surprise,” Ryou said, moving from simply holding Yugi’s hand to clinging onto his arm. Usually, Yugi’s cheeks would immediately flare up, but he knew how sensitive Ryou was to changes in the Force, so he got over his own embarrassments, never admitting it was a crush, and holding him closer.

Ten minutes went by before the doors were opened. Mahad was on the other side, gesturing them to come inside. They walked with the most careful of steps. The throne room itself was completely silent and rather dimly lit. It was hard to make out anything in the background, but Yugi could spot a few silhouettes watching them from the shadows. It was eerie feeling to know there were people there, but they were hiding their presences so well, Yugi could barely tell they were there.

“Welcome, Jedi masters Yugi Mutou and Ryou Bakura.” The two of them visibly jumped at the sudden voice. Due to the acoustics of the room, the sly sounding voice seemed to echo throughout as if he was in the very air. Looking forward, they saw a man dressed in dark clothes sitting at a throne. His scarlet eyes seemed to pierce right through them, complimented by a smirk. “I presume it’s talks for peace you wish to negotiate with me for, correct?”  
Yugi and Ryou were both too taken off guard to really react. Once they realized how rudely they were staring, they both bowed quickly.

“Grand Sith Lord Atem. It’s an honor to be here. We’re thankful you’ve so graciously invited us to your planet. Yes, we wish to discuss peace between the Jedi and Sith. This cold war has gone on long enough. I think you can agree as well that the galaxy deserves a time of peace and balance in the Force,” Ryou spoke, putting it as eloquently as he could. When it came to talk like that, Yugi let Ryou do it. Atem looked them over curiously much like a cat would with its prey. Finally, he got up from his throne, effortlessly levitating in the air some until he was right in front of them. His red eyes seemed to almost glow against his dark skin, analyzing them again. Yugi was honestly surprised to find out the Grand Sith Lord was their age. He had expected someone very old.

“Yes, I can agree with that. Though I rather detest your Jedi Order and your stuck up ways, not mention killing so many of us, I can listen to reason. I know that war and bloodshed can’t go on forever, but we will talk more at dinner. I also wish to see your skills as well.” He pointed to the lightsabers that hung from their belts. “I can tell a lot about any Jedi or Sith by their sabers after all.”

Atem gave a wave before dismissing them. “Show them to their room, Mahad. See that they are comfortable. Until then.”  
With a flourish of his cloak, Atem walked out to a room behind the throne. Yugi felt like he could finally breathe once he left. That presence...was something else. With that, Mahad had them follow him through the winding hallways to where they would be staying for the rest of their time here. Both of them wanted to be relieved that Lord Atem hadn’t simpy decapitated them right then and there, but there was something behind that smile of his that they just couldn't place.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a random idea I had since I absolutely love Star Wars au's ^^ (putting in a violence warning for stuff to happen later)  
> I decided to put this in the world of the Old Republic in the star wars universe. I find the concept of there being a whole Sith homeworld and temples to be really interesting. Now, for the sake of not causing more angst then there needs to be, I'm going to just ignore the whole Jedi code of not having romantic relationships and pretend in this universe, they embrace them more so than deny themselves of them.  
> Yugi- a Jedi Sentinel who prefers to use strategy and negotiation when necessary  
> Ryou- a grey Jedi who uses both light and dark side philosophies, finding interest in both. Both of them have been close friends since they were padawans, and have kept growing closer ;)  
> Atem- Grand Sith Lord of the homeworld Millenia. His force abilities lie in power and intimidation, though he gets scolded for wanting to play games more than train. The youngest to achieve this title.  
> (more characters to come later ^^)


End file.
